


Closeted

by SeaOfClouds



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 (2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfClouds/pseuds/SeaOfClouds
Summary: Escaping from the threats of the Systar System was the least of Emmet's problems, especially when he's found himself trapped in a literal (and figurative) closet withtheRex Dangervest.





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writing... ever. I've been staring at this for like three weeks now... So, here it is.  
> Like the others in this fandom I fell pretty hard for Rex and feel he deserved better (same as Emmet). Also Emmet severely lacked shipping options with the first movie... so yay.  
> I'm also working on about six other Remmex fics... Hopefully I can get those done and posted soon :)  
> Enjoy.

~o~o~o~o~o~

“Quick-- in here!”

Emmet felt the back of his vest snatched roughly as he's pulled behind the nearest door.

The two of them had been running around the cheery planet for at least a solid twenty minutes, but it seemed that escaping the locals of the planet was more difficult that they had first assumed. It didn't help that there were at _least_ a few hundred people after them, and that incredibly annoying (albeit catchy) song blaring on an endless loop around them.

Therefore, hiding was the next best option. At least until they could catch their breath, or think of a better plan to get out of their predicament.

What Rex had assumed was another room of the mansion they had been running through, turned out to be a very cramped cupboard. Or perhaps a broom closet? It was hard to tell, as there was limited light in the confined space. The two shuffled to fit in enough for the door to close.

Thankfully the space was empty, but that didn't stop it from being impossibly small and ill-fitting for _one_ \- let alone _two_ people.

Rex is uncomfortably close, Emmet notes. Yet the older man appears to not notice their proximity himself, preoccupied with peering out the slightly ajar door, and listening intensely for oncomers.

It was getting warmer by the minute, the air heavy with the smell of sweat and Rex's brand of cologne.

Surely Emmet is not the only one who notices it. Rex was holding himself steady with one arm just above Emmet's shoulder, the other gripping to the door handle and his face was pressed against the opening, eyes scanning the area.

The only light from within the closet was coming through the slither of the open door. It highlighted Rex's features, perhaps a little too well in Emmet's opinion. He was spending far too much time focusing on the details of the other man, the small creases next to his eyes, his chiseled features, and soft, blue eyes. Even his hair looked as if he’d just styled it, and not like that of a man running for his life.

Emmet's hands awkwardly fumbled by his sides - he didn't know what he should do - or what he should say. Should he just wait until Rex gives him some directions? Or are they stuck here until all the people outside leave and hopefully give up looking for them?

Either way, he needed the situation to change sooner rather than later.

The younger man's face was so close to being pressed into the spot between Rex's shoulder and neck. It looked comfortable there. _Homey_.

His eyes were feeling heavy. If he just moved a little... he was sure it would be a very nice resting spot...

Emmet shook his head, an attempt to clear his mind and wake himself up.

Why was it Rex that made him feel so… strange? He had never been like this around his other friends or colleagues over the years. Not even Lucy. But something about this was different. He found himself blushing and becoming lost for words around the other man more often, and enjoying the brief touches on his shoulder, or friendly slaps on the back.

What was Rex _doing_ to him?

Okay… so _maybe_ he had just a _tiny_ crush on the older man.

How could he help it? Rex flew into his life out of nowhere, saved him from certain doom, and even offered to help him save his friends. His chiseled good looks, the compliments... Rex even admitted to wearing vests because of him! How could a guy that cool like Emmet that much?

It didn’t make sense.

Yet Emmet had never felt like this before.

What if Rex notices? He might freak out! He might leave him here on this planet and not come back!

This feeling was so new to him. It made him nervous, and it was becoming increasingly difficult not to panic.

It scared him.

More than getting captured and being brainwashed. More than never seeing his friends again. More than losing Lucy forever.

Emmet felt as if he had a fever, as the sweat dripped from his forehead. Perhaps it was dehydration, perhaps it was the mix of shared body heat and sweat, combined with the running and being out of shape... but he couldn't be sure. Or maybe he had picked up some weird disease from the planet!

His breathing was becoming louder, and more laboured. They weren't running anymore, so it didn't make any sense. He could feel the heat radiating off the other man, and the feeling of sweat running down his back, as his clothes stick uncomfortably to his skin. A small noise of discomfort escapes him, mixed with something else that he wasn't entirely sure of.

Like a whine.

Wait… what?

Don’t panic. Don’t panic! Rex didn't hear that... right?

Emmet needed to focus, and focus now.

“Shh,” Rex whispers. He leaned back to retract his free hand and place it over the younger man's mouth.

The construction worker made a muffled sound, caught by surprise at the movement-- the _contact_. The touch from the older man was so warm, Emmet felt like he was going to overheat. Yet he wanted to more. His hands wanted to desperately come up and latch on to Rex as if his life depended on it, and it took all his strength to keep himself from moving.

Did Rex even realise what he was doing to him? He hadn't so much as glanced in his direction since they got in here.

The two flinch as they hear the telltale signs of music and footsteps approaching.

“Shit!” Rex says quietly, shutting the door quickly and engulfing the two in darkness once more. His movement made the two of them unintentionally press together closer, now removing his hand from the other's face. They’d need all the breathing space they could get. Every time they moved, or shifted against each other, Emmet wanted to melt.

It took all his self control to keep his inappropriate sounds in his throat.

_/Did they go this way?/_

Emmet needed to get out of here-- the sooner, the better.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Rex shuffles again, pressing closer to Emmet’s chest to maneuver his hand from his side to above his head, where he finds the cord for the light switch. He pulls on it a few times, swearing under his breath, before the bulb comes to life, albeit a rather pathetically dim light. But it was enough for them to see each other.

It was then that Rex finally looks at Emmet, noticing the other man’s current state. Not just how close they are, and how he's pressed against the other's hips… but the younger man appeared distressed, flushed and covered in sweat, biting his lip in an attempt to quieten himself.

The time traveller swallows, hard.

Has he always been this... this _cute_?

_/Maybe they've already left./_

Emmet's expression is one of discomfort and... something else, something that he can't quite pinpoint. The younger man refused to meet his gaze.

Rex's heart beat felt so _loud_ . He attempts to get himself under control, focus on his breathing, and the sounds outside. He _must_ to get them out of here.

Then after that, perhaps, they can address whatever _this_ is.

_/No way we would have seen them!/_

Rex needed to focus on the situation they were stuck in, and make a plan.

Before this gets any more out of hand.

~o~o~o~o~o~

There is a heavy silence between them as they listen to the sounds outside, waiting for a sign that the coast may be clear.

“I... I need to get out of here.” The construction worker breaks the silence, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his sleeve. His mouth felt completely dry.

Why was it so hot? Why is he sweating so much?

He felt like he's losing control of his legs. Instinctively, he latches on to the only thing he could find-- the front of Rex's vest. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to push the other way or pull them closer.

Emmet wanted to do both at once. He was beginning to feel delirious.

As the gripped the other's vest tightly in his hands, he couldn't help but wonder how he looked without it on…

His thoughts were getting more inappropriate by the minute.

Yet the older man doesn't appear to mind his sudden clinginess.

_/I think I hear something.../_

“I need you to keep quiet, Emmet,” Rex replies softly, a slight hint of panic in his voice. They just needed to hang on a little longer and they'd be out of here in no time, and on the home stretch.

_/I think they're this way!/_

The younger man whimpers, “I c-can't,” his grip on Rex's vest tightens, “I feel...weird.”

It's then that he finally meets the older man's gaze, and he sees an expression that he can't quite read. It looks as though Rex is thinking hard, his eyes intense. His mouth is slightly open, looking for words that he can't seem to find.

Emmet wonders what he might look like to the other-- he hopes he just looks as if he’s unwell, perhaps coming down with a fever… and not like a lust-filled teenager, using every ounce of his self control to stop him from grinding against the other.

By the man upstairs, he knows how to make an uncomfortable situation even worse.

Another beat of silence passes.

“It's gonna be okay, kiddo,” Rex replies with a smile, his demeanor changing. He slowly, hesitantly, raises both of his hands to cup Emmet's face, warm to the touch. Emmet feels like he might melt at the contact, eyes threatening to close, “Stay with me, yeah? Just a bit longer…”

“Rex…” Was all Emmet could think to say. He wasn’t sure if it was a questions or a request, or just making sure that it really was him in front of him.

They were so close now, Emmet couldn't seem to bring himself to stop looking at the other's lips.

He wasn't sure why, but he found them mesmerising.

Rex shifts one of his hands slightly, allowing for his thumb to brush over Emmet's lip. It's strangely intimate, and a feeling very unusual to him, so much so that he huffs out a laugh - it was so gentle that he actually found the sensation ticklish.

“Just breathe,” Rex reassured with a gentle smile.

Then something happened that Emmet struggled to process.

Rex closed the distance between the two of them, and placed his lips gently on Emmet's.

Emmet gasped into the kiss, he felt like his heart was going to stop.

Was this really happening? Did Rex feel the same, or was this an attempt to shut him up?

At this point, he didn’t care what the answer was.

Although the sensation of kissing wasn't entirely alien to Emmet, this was certainly different to his past experiences (or lack thereof).

Kissing Rex was nothing like kissing Lucy. On one hand, Lucy was soft, her face gentle and smooth, lips full. On the other hand... he could feel the stubble of the other rubbing against his face, strong hands gripping him as his actions grew bolder.

Rex was in control, taking the lead.    

It made Emmet moan just thinking about it.

Rex pulled back at the sound, “Fuck, you’re adorable,” he stated, catching his breath as Emmet attempted to do the same. He continues to cup the younger man’s face, taking in his flustered appearance.

Emmet was at a loss for words, unable to find anything to say in response. He had never done anything like this before, it was so passionate and raw, and it made him feel weak in the knees.

He didn’t want this-- whatever this was-- to end.

“ _Please_ ,” Emmet whispered, trying his best to pull the other closer, not caring that this was clearly not the time or the place to do so. But by the man upstairs, it felt good. What did it feel so good? He felt as if he was getting drunk on lust.

Rex simply smirked and obliged the younger man’s request.

Emmet felt the other’s lips return, but this kiss was not like the last-- it was harder, deeper, and more _passionate_. His legs threatened to give out completely, as he felt himself start to slide down the wall he was pressed against.

Rex takes the opportunity to nudge his legs apart with one of his own, lifting Emmet's legs to wrap around his hips. He gently directs Emmet’s arms to curl around the back of his neck.

They fit together surprisingly well, considering their difference in body type, and the confined area they found themselves in.

But it just felt _right_.

They stayed like that for a while, exploring each other's mouth, fighting for air when they could, not wanting to break away from the other for more than was required.

Rex grinds against the construction worker, receiving a stifled moan in response.

Of all the times and places that their relationship would escalate like this, why here and _now_?

“ _Rex!_ ” Emmet cried, attempting to keep his voice low and failing, becoming overwhelmed by the sensation. He couldn't take much more of this.

He was beginning to feel lightheaded.

Emmet knew that now of all times was inappropriate, especially to be making such loud noises when they're supposed to be hiding, but getting caught seemed like the least of his problems.

Or perhaps the thought of being caught in such a predicament was _part_ of the excitement.

He felt Rex hum against his neck, nuzzling into Emmet’s shoulder and sucking onto his soft skin. The sensation made Emmet gasp, tightening his hold around the other’s neck.

Emmet focused on the sensations, of the warmth of Rex’s body against his own, his hot breath on his sensitive skin. Yet as much as he tried to keep his grip, he felt his fingers slipping, his vision clouding.

The last thing he hears is his name being called out, as his slips into unconsciousness.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Rex couldn't believe the state Emmet was in.

He was still processing what they had been doing. But he certainly wasn't complaining.

On the other hand, he cringes at the thought of what Emmet would say if he, somehow, found out who he was...

But then again, it's not like he ever _needs_ to know. At least, not in the near future. Not until they'd figured out whatever _this_ is.

Rex pulls back when he feels Emmet's grip on him loosen. As he looks at the other with concern, he sees Emmet's eyes flutter closed.

“Emmet?” he asks with concern.

Rex quickly tightens his hold as the younger man proceeds to pass out in his arms, the heat of confinement (and probably lack of oxygen) becoming too much.

Rex holds him against his chest, sure as to not let the other fall.

“Guess I may have overdone it,” he comments to himself.

He reaches to his side, grips the door handle again and slowly, carefully opens the door. He peeks out, scanning left and right. It was quiet now, with the exception of the sounds of the locals singing and cheering in the distance. Thankfully, they sound farther enough away for them to make an escape.

Looks safe enough.

Now or never.

Rex turns back to look at Emmet, his sleeping face soft and gentle, he shifts to let the younger man rest comfortably on his shoulder. He runs a hand through hair hair, stuck to his forehead from the sweat, “Let's get you home.”

Once stepping out of the closet, as to make the trek back to the ship easier, Rex shuffles the shorter man in his arms, moving him to his back, and supporting him by holding Emmet's legs next to his hips. With the younger man securely in place, he takes another quick look around the area, and hastily makes his way back to the ship

If this was any indication of the kinds of adventures the two of them were going to partake in... then he couldn't _wait_ to see what they get up to.

Rex was certain that they were going to have an _very_ interesting conversation in the morning.

~o~o~o~o~o~

The first thing Emmet notices as he blearily opens his eyes, is that he is very comfortable. More comfortable that he had been in a long time. The bed he was on felt like sleeping on a giant cloud. He continued to blink and take in his surroundings as he adjusted to the dim light of the room. Where was he? He didn't recognise anything from where he could see. But it did look familiar, the walls dark and metallic like that of a spaceship.

A spaceship, huh… Let’s hope it’s the Rexcelsior and not a Duplo ship. Although, if he was captured by the enemy, he doubts they would be imprisoned in this much _comfort_.

Perhaps he'd better get up and take a look around.

As he attempted to shift to get out of the bed, he feels something heavy on him. Something stopping him from moving. It was warm and appeared to have quite the grip on him.

Emmet brings a hand to the blanket, and gently pulls it away from him to see a very muscular arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

His heart was in his throat in an instant.

As the younger man turned his head ever so slightly to look behind him, that's when he sees him.

Rex. Just... sleeping next to him. Nuzzling into the back of Emmet's neck and grasping onto him like he was the last person in the universe-- as if he may disappear if he let go.

It was... oddly comforting to Emmet. But it didn’t stop him from panicking.

Here he was, stuck in a bed with his incredibly attractive friend, and blushing like a teenager. He needed to calm down.

As he lay the blanket back down, Emmet’s mind was suddenly graced with all the memories of the day before, flooding back into his memory. What he did... what he said...

What they did together in that closet.

Emmet didn’t think it was possible for his face to become any more flushed.

He... needed some space to think.

Emmet attempted to slowly, and as quietly as possible, maneuver out of the bed, while simultaneously peeling Rex's arm away from him. His actions resulted in Rex making some incomprehensible sounds, and maintaining his grip.

“Where you going...?” the older man slurred, not wanted to release his comfortable hold on the other. Emmet was at a loss for words. He hadn’t planned this far, he thinks to himself, as he swallows the lump in his throat.

“S-sorry! I d-didn't mean to wake you,” he stuttered out, falling back onto his side.

Rex hummed, “S’okay, you’re just so comfortable…” he blinked a few times and yawned, stretching out like a cat might after a nap. He raises onto one of his elbows, granting him a view of Emmet's flushed face, “You alright?” he asks with concern.

Emmet turns away, so that Rex can only see the back of his hair, sticking up in odd angles.

“Yeah…” he muffled into his pillow, and felt his heart continue to race, “I, uh…”

Rex continued to look on with worry, before retracting his arm and removing himself from Emmet’s personal space.

“I guess I misinterpreted,” he trails of a bit, voice becoming gentler, “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, that wasn’t my intention.”

Emmet stills and thinks for a moment. He turns over, so that they are now facing each other, meeting the older man’s gaze.

“No, it’s not that, it's quite nice, but…” a gentle smile forms on his face, mixing with his blush, “I’m just… not used it it, that’s all. This type of affection, I mean…”

Rex’s expression is that of a man both surprised and confused, but he softens and returns the smile, “That’s okay, you’re not the only one.”

The younger man’s eyes break contact, looking away as he whispers, “It’s just that, what I did yesterday… it’s so embarrassing.” He lifted the blanket over his face in attempt to hide himself. Why did he always have to feel so nervous around Rex?

The time traveller continued to stare, before letting out a hearty laugh. He reaches over the pull down the blanket at stare into Emmet’s eyes, “Why’s that? I think you’re cute.”

“B-but I’m not! I’m.. nothing special.”

“That’s right!” Rex agrees with a smug grin, “You’re _the_ special. Big difference.”

Emmet looks unimpressed. “I’m just an ordinary boring construction worker though, I never could live up to all the hype of being the special. And I’m nowhere near as cool and confident as you are…”

Rex lies back down, placing a reassuring hand on Emmet’s shoulder, “Too bad! I like you, just the way you are. So you’d better get used to it.”

“Well I guess I can’t argue with that,” Emmet agrees with a soft laugh, “I… like you too.”

They remained like that for a while, staring into each other’s eyes. Rex eventually breaks off, coughing into one of his hands before turning to Emmet as he asked, “So… can I, uh, kiss you again?”

Emmet was surprised by Rex’s nervousness and boldness, and simply smiled.

“Sure.”

He felt Rex’s gloved run through his hair, as it came down to cup his cheek. Emmet leaned closer, feeling impatient, until their lips brushed against each other. This time, it was a chaste kiss, but Emmet hadn’t realised how much he missed it-- _and enjoyed it_ \-- until now.

Rex pulls away when he feels Emmet laugh into their kiss, “What?” he asks.

Emmet giggled, “Sorry, I’m still not used to the stubble. It tickles.”

“More of a reason to practice then,” Rex replied smugly.

“Agreed.” Emmet nodded. He rolled onto his back and stretched out his arms and legs, as he wonders how long he must have slept for. He turns his face back to Rex, with a raised eyebrow and asks, “So how did we end up here anyway?”

“Oh. Well, after you passed out in the closet-- sorry about that, by the way, I certainly didn’t help the situation-- I waited until the coast was clear and brought us back home.”

_Home_. Emmet liked the sentiment. He waited for the other to continue to no avail, “And…?”

Rex blushed, “Well, you seemed very persistent in your sleep of not letting me go. I tried, _believe me_ , I didn’t want it to get to weird for you. But you had this death grip on my wrist,” he shrugged, “So I gave into your demands and stayed here.”

“Uh… sorry,” Emmet ran a hand down his face, “Didn’t realise how clingy I was.”

“No complaints here,” Rex beamed, “You’re also welcome to stay here, for as long as you like.”

Emmet stared at him, contemplating his offer. He nodded, and moved to close the distance between them, pulling the other into a warm embrace.

“I’d like that.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
